Dolce
by Miss Nitro
Summary: Podía ver como saboreaba el dulce dentro de su boca, como sus labios se pintaban de un bonito color rojo, cuando sacaba la paleta y su lengua la recorría de forma… ¿sensual?. Se relamió los labios, sin quitar la vista de aquellos caramelos.


**Renuncia legal:** Beyblade y Cía. son propiedad de Takao Aoki, nada que se relacione con la serie me pertenece y no busco ningún fin lucrativo al hacer esto.

.

* * *

'Maldición'.

Pensó por quinta vez. Definitivamente no debió haberse levantado esa mañana, debió dejar que el mundo rodara, ¡pero no! Bien, a veces tratar de ser tan responsable y leal no era nada bueno. Y ese día no entrenarían, y aún así decidió ir al dojo kinomiya. ¿Por qué fue? Porque un muy alegre Max les dijo que fueran esa mañana, que les tenía una sorpresa. _'Y vaya sorpresa'. _¿Qué pensarían si llegaran a casa de uno de sus amigos y fueran recibidos por una 'avalancha' (literalmente) de golosinas? Para algunos sería un sueño hecho realidad; para otros, sería desagradable, hasta asqueroso; pero para Hiwatari era su perdición. Y no porque no le gustaran los dulces ni mucho menos. Todo lo contrario. Uno de los más oscuros secretos de Kai, era su pequeña obsesión hacia los dulces. No importaba color, sabor, tamaño, olor ni forma; ni tampoco importaba que fueran pasteles, caramelos, paletas, gomitas… en fin. Solo importaba la dulce sensación que provocaban en su boca. Bueno, di se ve de esa forma no es tan malo; pero si lo ven de la forma 'Kai', es un gran problema.

Porque es un orgulloso que cada vez que le ofrecen algún aperitivo dulce lo rechaza diciendo_: __"no me gustan los dulces"._

–¿Y bien? – preguntó Max saltando de un lado a otro.

–Esto es increíble – dijo Takao con un hilillo de baba, igual que Daichi.

–¿De dónde sacaste esto? – preguntó Rei muy sonriente.

–Pues, mamá está de visita, y como me he portado muy bien, me a traído todo esto. – dijo, señalando los caramelos.

–Que lindo que los compartas con nosotros – habló Hiromi muy emocionada.

Y es que Hiwatari no era el único con el "gusto" por los dulces. De hecho, la Tachibana también tenía una fijación por las golosinas, pero comparada con la de Kai no era nada.

–No fue nada. Además yo solo no podría acabar con todos – contestó algo sonrojado.

–¿…podemos? – preguntó Kyoujyu.

–¡Claro! – gritó Max.

En ese momento, Takao y Daichi saltaron al 'cerrito' de caramelos, mientras los demás tomaban uno o dos caramelos, bueno, excepto Kai.

–¿No vienes Kai? – preguntó Rei.

–No me gustan los dulces – y se alejó un poco de sus amigos. Si, la cago otra vez. El que su orgullo no lo dejara comer un solo caramelo, no quería decir que no podría olerlos.

.

De eso pasaron 10 minutos, 30, 50, 1 hora, 2… y los caramelos parecían no tener fin. Ella no había comido muchos, bueno es que bajar unos cuantos dulces cuesta mucho trabajo. Parecía que sus amigos no tenían fondo, porque seguían comiendo como unos cerdos (bueno, solo Daichi y Takao).

Todos menos Kai, que sorprendentemente se había quedado con ellos y hasta ahora no se quejaba, ni tampoco se burlaba de Kinomiya, que ahora parecía puerquito para cena de Navidad. Se le notaba distraído, algo ansioso, pero, ¿Por qué?

Fue una tortura el decidir quedarse a 'saborear' el rico aroma de las golosinas; prefería estar cumpliendo las estúpidas órdenes de su abuelo, que seguir ahí. Pero ya no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para irse. Sabía que si caminaba hacia la salida se encontraría con los benditos dulces, y acabaría por lanzarse y tragarlos, así como Daichi y Takao. Y para su mala suerte los dulces no descendían, al contrario, parecía que el 'cerrito' se convertía en 'montaña'. Oh, que tortuoso era eso.

En definitiva estaba raro, nunca lo había visto mover su pierna en manera de desesperación. Tomo una paleta de cereza, y se acercó a él, con el único objetivo de tratar de calmarlo.

Vio como Hiromi se acercaba a él con una paleta en la mano… un minuto, ¿paleta? Oh no, todo lo que luchó para no acercarse a los caramelos se iría a la basura. Ahora los dulces se acercaban a él.

–¿Estás bien? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

–… - afirmó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar la paleta. Hiromi se dio cuenta de esto.

–¿Quieres? – le dijo Hiromi extendiéndole la golosina, con una gran sonrisa.

–Gracias, pero no me gustan los dulces – metió la pata otra vez. ¿Masoquista? Si tal vez, pero aun era más el orgullo que la adicción.

–¿Seguro? – preguntó, aun no muy convencida. El sólo asintió una vez más con la cabeza. – Bien, como quieras – dijo sacando de su envoltura la paleta, metiéndola a su boca.

Kai la miró _horrorizado_, como podía ser que tuviera el descaro de comer tan delicioso caramelo frente a él. Podía ver como saboreaba el dulce dentro de su boca, como sus labios se pintaban de un bonito color rojo, cuando sacaba la paleta y su lengua la recorría de forma… ¿_sensual_? Se relamió los labios, sin quitar la vista de esos dos deliciosos caramelos.

Estaba observando al resto del equipo, era gracioso ver a Takao y a Max peleando por el mismo dulce, cuando había muchos iguales a su alrededor. Se giró hacia Kai, y le sorprendió verlo con la mirada perdida, la boca abierta y un, apenas, perceptible hilito de baba.

–¿Estás…?

Y pero no pudo terminar. Sintió como era derribada, como algo suave y caliente apresaba sus labios y como algo pesado caía sobre su cuerpo.

No pudo resistirlo, había sido mucho la tentación y ya no aguantaba más. La tomó distraída y la recostó en el frío tatami, poniéndose arriba de ella y la besó. Pudo ver como abría los ojos con sorpresa, y por lo que pudo ver, no se lo esperaba. La vio cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar. Pasaron algunos segundos saboreando sus labios, cuando rozó la punta de su lengua con sus labios, haciendo que ella los abriera, dejándolo pasar. Pudo distinguir el sabor del dulce que segundos antes había estado comiendo y otro muy distinto. Trato de distinguirlo, pero se dio cuenta de que nunca antes lo había probado.

Se estaba asfixiando, pero no quería romper aquel dulce beso. Pero todo lo bueno algún día tiene que terminar. Jamás había sido besada de tal forma, se sentía tan… bien.

Se separó de ella, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Al parecer ninguno de sus amigos se dio cuenta de su pequeño encuentro, estaban aun muy ocupados en ver quién podía comer más dulces sin vomitar.

Se sentía con fiebre, pero estaba bien, en lo que cabe. Pudo ver como Kai se relamía los labios sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, y sintió dentro de ella una descarga, una muy deliciosa descarga.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella, le dio un pequeño beso y le susurró:

–Gracias por el caramelo.

Lo miró confusa, hasta que lo comprendió. Se puso de pie y le sonrió sutilmente. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los demás chicos. Definitivamente, ese había sido su día. Sabía que el perderse de un viaje al centro comercial con sus amigas traería algo bueno.

La vio alejarse. Aun tenía ese sabor dulzón en su boca, no el de cereza, sino el otro. Le había gustado, el mejor dulce que haya probado en toda su vida.

Y definitivamente, esa sería la primera, pero no la última vez que tendría el gusto de probar aquellos dulces y apetitosos labios.

.

* * *

...

Los comentarios y críticas de todo tipo son bien recibidos.


End file.
